Happiness can never last
by chocolate fountain
Summary: This is my first Fan fiction so please be nice. Sometime in the future. Debbie and Chris were Happily married until an event happens to Debbie that will rip them both apart and the whole family. Please read and review and tell me what you think!


Happiness can never last

Sometime in the future

As the brutal blades sliced thoroughly into Debbie's neck she impulsively reacted with the movement of her frail body, with the dark shadow holding her down she had no option but to except it. The jaws were now seeping into her blood stream and she could feel the impulses running through her veins, as she fell to the floor in agony her weak knees smashed against the harsh surface. A blurry vision stood in front of her but refused to put her out of her misery, moments later the pain was now numb and all she could feel was the sigh of relief that she was alive. As she gazed up to see the blurry disfigurement that had tortured her, he was gone. She instinctively grabbed her neck where the agonising jaws had entered expecting to feel a sickly pain or a scar approaching the surface, but to her surprise nothing was there. As she carried her now energetic body up to the height that she should be, her mind started to see every detail in the room. She staggered out of her bedroom door and approached the stairs; her wondererous mind was only just being. She cried for help feeling dizzy and disorientated forgetting that the house was empty. Leaping on to the stairs before thinking she took a step too soon and her heel slipped on the edge of the stair and her whole body flew rapidly down the stairs. A few seconds later she stood up in no pain and realised that there was not a scratch on her, she fled in to the kitchen wanting to find answers to uncountable questions. She grabbed for the nearest item that her golden eyes could see, the sharp object that lay gracefully in her hand would show her that she was not delirious. Wanting to know why she could fall down a flight of stairs and have no recollection of pain, she sliced her palm with the ridged knife. Her facial expression not changing rapidly and the pain she did not feel at all, only being able to see the tiny squirts of blood pulsing out but then re-closing far ahead of time. She realised that the mysterious man who had attacked her had done a lot more than that. Debbie was now immortal.

2 Months Later

(In the Halliwell Manor)

As Chris strolled down the stairs in his tranquil state of mind, he looked intent as he gazed at the pictures on the wall.

"Chris." Paige said stunned as she walked past the staircase holding a box.

"What are you doing here?" She asked still stuttering in amazement.

Chris stood still pondering thoughts.

"Well aren't we having that party Phoebe arranged for tonight?" Chris asked confused.

Paige then balanced the box on one hand and looked at the watch that was to loose for the wrist on the other.

"Yes but that's not till 6.00pm and its only 11.00am" She said making Chris feel stupid.

"Well you know…" He said stuttering.

"Chris what do you want? Has the wife left you already?" Paige humoured.

"No, she's just gone for a while." Chris said pondering his thoughts.

"Yer right, she's left you! And I'm sorry but I'm not surprised, I mean you are keeping the most biggest secret ever from her!" Paige said giggling while gently putting down her box.

"You waited forever to tell Henry!" Chris chuckled back.

Just at that moment Phoebe and Coup came bombing through the door, in Coups arms there was their 4-year-old daughter Prue, and Phoebe followed behind.

"Chris!" Phoebe yelled when seeing him and then ran to him suffocating him with a giant hug.

Chris then moved his eyes to meet Paige's and he scowled at her.

"You see Paige, I get a nice welcoming from Phoebe." He said tactfully.

Paige then orbed one of the apples off the dining room table in to his mouth. Chris took and bite and smiled.

"Thanks" He said knowing the conflict this would cause with Paige.

"I do not have time for this, I have to sort out this box of files." Paige said picking up the box again.

"For work?" Phoebe asked.

"No they're all my charges I've helped, the elders want me to sort them out. As much as we hate them we don't want to end up with them as enemies!" Paige said then rushing up the stairs glaring at Chris as she did.

"Well it shows you're family." Coup said walking through in to the kitchen with Prue.

"Yes I guess so" Chris chuckled.

"So what are you doing here the party isn't for ages yet?" Phoebe asked intrigued.

"Well you know I just miss this place that's all, I'm also alone in the house at the minute. Where's mum?" He said changing the subject rapidly.

"Oh her and Leo have gone to get banners for Patty's 13th birthday tonight." Phoebe said not wanting to ask about his wife.

"I can't believe she's 13 already." Chris said rubbing the top of his head.

"Well she's your sister." Phoebe chuckled to herself.

At that moment a strong gust of wind knocked both Phoebe and Chris over which left them flying in different directions. As Phoebe stood up from crashing into the wall she saw a women standing metres in front of her. Before she had a chance to react the women did a tiny hand gesture, which left Phoebe crashing through the banister and smashing her back on the stairs. Paige approached the landing having heard the crash and ran to Phoebe grabbing her shoulder and orbing her out. Chris staggered up having crashed through the conservatory window and orbed back in behind the women to grab her, still not knowing that this women was someone he knew. He instinctively orbed the knife in to his hands and shoved it through her back, she screamed in pain but then laughed as the injury healed its self.

Chris looked shocked but that was nothing compared to his next facial expression, as all he could see was her long black wavy hair he had no idea who she was. Until she turned to attack him, he saw her green shinning eyes and the repulsive blood dripping from her mouth this showed him that she was now no longer the woman he once knew.

"Debbie!" Chris said in shock dropping the knife onto the wooden surface.

A moment was taken to look at her, no longer had she got her warm golden eyes but now this sharp emerald piercing look that stared blank.

"Chris?" She answered confused and disorientated.

"Debbie, what are you, what I mean to say is…" Chris stuttered as he thought about the possible chance that she was evil.

Paige then came rushing down the stairs to help Chris.

"Chris! Get out the way I've got a potion!" Paige said grasping it in her palm. Stopping on the stair.

"No! Paige wait. Its Debbie!" Chris said standing protectively in front of Debbie.

Paige was at the bottom of the stairs now just a metre away from Chris.

"Its who!" Paige yelled dramatically.

"MY WIFE!" Chris said as if they were all hard of hearing.

Debbie's body then shone with a blue electrical impulse, she was now human again.

"Okay what?" Paige said turning her head round so she could see Debbie who was hiding behind Chris.

Chris looked hard at Paige and then turned round to see a confused Debbie.

"Did I hurt anyone?" She asked seeming to know what she could turn in to.

"Oh you know you only through Phoebe into the banister and through Chris out of the conservatory window, but no biggie." Paige said sarcastically but still grasping the potion.

"I know, I'm sorry." She said looking down.

"Chris what do we do?" Paige asked standing in a defence position.

"Well first you put down the potion, she can't hurt us." Chris said.

"She's a vampire anything's possible with her." Paige said.

Chris looked at Paige.

"Fine then but call me if you need help." Paige said while scowling at Debbie, Paige then marched into the kitchen.

Debbie sat down on the conservatory sofa, and Chris gently sat next to her.

"Debbie how did this happen?" Chris asked calmly leaning forward with his arms on his knees.

"I don't know? It started a couple of months ago, I was at home in the bedroom and all of a sudden someone grabbed me." Debbie stopped. Being able to see the attack re-playing it self in her mind.

"It okay." Chris said reaching and grabbing one of her hands.

Debbie signed.

"And then I felt this sharp pain in my neck, I tried to move but he was so strong. It felt like he was holding every part of my body down. Before I knew it the vicious blades stopped grasping at my flesh, he let me go but I was to weak I dropped to the floor. The next thing I remember was waking up and calling for you but you weren't there, I tripped down the stairs but had no pain or scratch on me. I ran into the kitchen which didn't take me long it felt like I hardly moved, I then wanted to cause myself pain to make sure I wasn't going mad but then nothing happened." Debbie said still looking down at the floor.

"What do you mean nothing happened?" Chris asked.

"Well I bled, but only for a few seconds. The womb seemed to heal its self far ahead of time." Debbie said.

"But you disappeared you were gone for months I thought you'd left me." Chris said standing up and rubbing his head.

Debbie stood up as well.

"I would never leave you Chris." Debbie said and then looked down again.

Paige then came strolling in.

"So Friend of Foe?" Paige said shaking the potion in her hand.

"Friend." Chris said putting his arm round her.

"What happens now, she is evil Chris." Paige said reassuring him to be careful.

"No Paige she's my wife and I still love her and we're going to find out who did this to her." He said taking her up the stairs.

"PHOEBE ISN'T GOING TO LIKE IT! ECESPIALLY AFTER SHE NEARLY KILLED HER! AND YOU KNOW WHAT PIPER WILL SAY!" Paige shouted after them. But there was no reply.


End file.
